The Dark Heirs 1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: the dark lord has killed everyone who has housed his twins until he finally has the chance to raise them before they go to Hogwarts and soon a new dark order is created by the Dark Prince and Princess and work in the shadows at Hogwarts to see their goals accomplished follow Fabian and Tracey Riddle as they hurt their enemies and make new allies for themselves and the Death eaters
1. hiding for now

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 1: Hiding for now**

October 31st was the night of Halloween and the night the most feared Dark lord had lost his power and will to stay standing so he used some of his power to flee from toe small village of Godrics Hollow and landing right in front of his followers the death eaters. People of the wizarding world say the Dark Lord knew nothing of love but that was wrong the whole reason why a great man went dark was the loss of his twin children a young boy with violet blueish eyes and a girl with grey silvery eyes Fabian and Tracey riddle to now know dark heirs. The dark lord was also married to a stunning woman called Bellatrix from the black family and she too missed her two babies and that is the reason the dark lord has been out looking for their precocious little children. Meanwhile on a muggle street stood watch was a tabby cat with markings around its eyes making it look as if it had glasses on. The tabby cat was watching a specific house on this street and then out of nowhere a man dressed in funny clothes he was wearing a cloak with moving moons and starts and he also had half moon glasses on. This man was a great man as people put it and his name was Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Albus pulled out a strange looking lighter and instead of a flame coming out of the strange object the lights from the street lamps came flying towards the object and soon the street was in total darkness.

Once all the lights were out the tabby cat transformed into a sturn looking woman who was now walking to Albus and soon both Albus and the sturn woman started a conversation "How are you on this magnificent evening Minerva?" asked Dumbledore and so Minerva told Albus that he cant keep hiding the dark lords children with families he could wipe out but Albus just chuckled and told the old professor that he can do what he wants and that was when a noise could be heared from a mile away and so the two aged professors looked to the sky to see a blinding light heading straight towards them and so both Albus and Minerva moved before the large object landed. Once the object landed a huge man stepped of the motored object and so Professor Dumbledore said "Ah Hagrid no problems I presume" and then the giant of a man known as Hagrid said "No sir both the twins fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" this pleased the headmaster but Minerva paled she knew these children were the heirs of the dark lord and slytherin but leaving them with the worst type of people ever in the muggle world was just wrong she feared that the children would grow to be like their parents if not placed with someone who would raise them right so she kept the address in her mind so she could take the children to a wizarding family who would raise them to be responsible.

After leaving the Muggle street The lights had returned to the lamps and everything was silent no noise could be heared. The next morning Privet drive became a light area and each house looked the same and soon the door of number four had opened and a big man looked at the step where two beautiful twins lay. The man had no idea who the children were but a letter was left on top of the children and so the man called "Petunia there are two children on our doorstep cute i have to say but there is a letter with them too" soon a woman came to the door and look at both Fabian and Tracey and she told her Husband who she called Vernon that they must take the two in from the cold and so Vernon picked up both Fabian and Tracey and he gave Petunia the letter and she opened it up

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley

I am afraid something terrible has happened and the two children i had left on your doorstep are two very important

people they are the son and daughter of a bad man who wishes to kill people just to find them

i am asking you to take them in and raise them as your own tell them of the wizarding world slowly and you will have money given to you

every year to spend on the two children

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia handed the note to Vernon who just tossed the letter on fire as he smiled at the children who was in his arms and so he took them up to the third bedroom in the house and let the poor children rest a little more before breakfast time. Half an hour later Vernon had gone to work and Petunia went to go and get Dudley out of his room and take him Downstairs and then she went to get Fabian and Tracey from their room and when she had taken them downstairs she had placed both Fabian and Tracey with Dudley in the kitchen while she made them some milk in the baby bottles and soon the three children began giggling and it warmed Petunias heart and when the children finished their milk they were placed in the living room where they played with teddy bears for at least four hours and then the T.V was turned on and they all started watching cartoon shows about wizards and witches ghost and magic it was a fascinating show that lasted forty minuets till a show call Thomas the tank engine had come on making the three laugh at the talking trains. By the time Vernon had returned home he noticed that Dudley and the twins had gotten on fairly well and that dinner was almost done Petunia had an idea about putting some of the food in a blender and giving the children a decent meal for once and Vernon thought that was a great idea so Petunia put a some beef and vegetables along with some gravy in the blender and made the food look like mush you would normaly get out of baby food cans and soon she and Vernon began eating their own meal while the kids all used plastic spoons to eat theirs.


	2. ten years later

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 2: 10 years later**

After spending ten years together Fabian and Tracey Riddle had grown to look like respectable children in the area of Privet drive and school they had top marks in every class and it was great how well they knew everything from just one class Dudley not far behind. One morning Fabian Tracey and Dudley were sat watching the television when Vernon had walked into the house and soon the three 10 year olds soon to be 11 were listening to Vernon talk to Petunia "Pet a strange man came to the store today he asked if we had seen two children boy and girl anywhere so i asked what his name was and he said Tom Riddle i thought about Fabian and Tracey knowing their last name was the same and Fabian does look a little like the bloke but i doubt that those two lovely kids could come from someone so cold his voice made us all feel cold not nice"and soon Petunia mentioned that Dudley's birthday was tomorrow and they needed to decide what they were going to do Vernon suggested going to the zoo. Later on during the evening told the kids they would be going to the zoo tomorrow and the three kids all decided to get ready for bed after finishing their dinner and it made it more peaceful for Vernon and Petunia. The Next morning Fabian and Tracey were up early knowing today was Dudley's birthday and they were excited since the family was going the zoo where they could see the reptiles.

When the Dursley's woke up everyone had gone downstairs where Petunia started on the breakfast for everyone before Dudley opened his Presents and so Fabian,Tracey, Dudley and Vernon sat at the table to await their food and drink. Once the food was served Petunia joined her family and ate a nice Breakfast and drink while talking about the plans for the day that was a head of them where they were going what they were going to do for lunch and the time they would come home. After finishing breakfast Dudley left his seat and made his way into the living room to open his presents he didn't seem Happy with how many he had but then Fabian and Tracey each pulled a present from behind them and gave them to Dudley and what they got him was not cheap it was very expensive one gift from Tracey was a gold neck chain and the one from Fabian was a gold watch. Dudley had never seen such things but when both twins said "It's something we were saving up for" and then Dudley hugged his two cousins and soon they all went and brushed their teeth and wash their hands so they could all set off to the Zoo.

When the Dursley's and the Riddle twins left for the zoo and the twins were talking about the reptile house they were so fond of every time they visited they loved visiting the Snakes they have and Vernon knew the twins had a thing for the large slithery creatures and so plans were made for everyone. When the family reached the zoo Dudley Fabian and Tracey were each given £30 for anything they wanted from the ice-cream man and the gift shop. Soon the Dursley's went to the jungle house while the Riddle twins went to the reptile house and they went to the snake they loved to visit. While the twins were in the Reptile house a man walked up to them and spoke in a rather cold voice "A beautiful creature is it not?" Fabian looked at the man and said "It sure is we visit it every year when were with school we gave it a name" the man looked at Fabian and said "Oh and might i ask what name you gave the magnificent snake" Tracey was the one to answer " We named it Nargini" The man smiled and said "I knew it i knew id find you"this scared the children and so Fabian asked "Sir who are you were not supposed to talk to strangers" the Man then said "I am Tom Riddle the father of Fabian and Tracey Riddle i am your father" the Twins just stood there shocked and afraid and then without thinking the twins ran to find The Dursley's. Before Fabian and Tracey could escape the reptile house Tom had appeared in front of them and then he spoke in a different language that sounded like hissing " _Do not be afraid of me my children your mother and i only want you to return home"_ Fabian then spoke in the same language " _Why should we trust you we have only just met you"_ Tracey continued " _And you just came out and said your our father we were told_ _that our parent are dead"_ while the conversation was going off onlookers were staring and quite frightened at the sounds the three were coming up with it was like nothing people had heared or seen before. When the Dursley's entered the reptile house they saw Tom Talking to Fabian and Tracey and they were scared that tom was going to hurt the two wonderful children but when they saw the twins talking in the same way Tom was Vernon had finally come to the conclusion that this man this Tom Riddle who had come into Grunnings drill shop asking him if he had seen Twins a boy and girl he knew this man was their father and someone had lied to him and his wife.

After five minutes of talking himself Vernon made his way over to the three Riddles and he said "I believe that this man is your father Fabian Tracey maybe you should get your things from home and go with him"Petunia heared her husband and she said "What Vernon no we have raised these kids as our own we love them" "I know pet but this is their father and he obviously wants them back" came the reply from Vernon Tom smiled and said "I thank you on you raising my children they were taken away from my wife and myself after they were born i will pay you whatever you have paid for them in full right now" Vernon just said "No need Mr Riddle we only did what we had to so we could help these great children"when Fabian and Tracey made a move to give the £30 back to Vernon he just said "Keep it i insist" and soon Tom had taken Fabian and Tracey back to four privet drive and pulled out his wand and opened the door so the twins could get their belongings. Once the Kids had their belongings Tom had locked the door magically and then apperated away to nice six story building that he and his wife lived in and now his two children.


	3. the meeting

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 3: The meeting**

After being shown their room Tom had said to his children "Once you have settled in and un packed your bags call for Tweek and he will bring you down to the dining room i have some people who wants to meet you" and then Tom left the room and the twins just looked at the size of the room they were in it was huge you could fit the whole of the Dursley's house in this one room it had two king sized beds and two walk in wardrobes and the Chester draws long and could fit all their clothes ten times over and so they started to unpack their clothes and toys they have had for years and soon they went to the beds and found out they were the comfiest thing they had ever sat on after the beds they went and checked the bathroom that was joined to their room and they were bewildered it had a large bathtub the size of the London swimming pool and a shower made out of pure gold Tracey was the first to break the silence "I guess i wouldn't mind living here" Fabian only nodded his agreement and so they left the bathroom and then Fabian called "Tweek"and soon a strange creature popped out of nowhere and said"Master and Miss Just needs to grab Tweek's hands"when Fabian and Tracey grabbed the hands of Tweek he popped them into a large Dining room where they spotted their father and a woman they think might be their mother and so they walked over to the table and noticed two throne like chairs with their name in gold written on them and so they took their seats and soon others started to enter the dining room with children around the same age as Fabian and Tracey.

Once everybody had bowed to Tom and the twins everyone sat down and was ready for the welcome home feast Tom had the House elf's cook for the Twins upon their arrival. Tom noticed his children looking at the woman that he was talking to and so Tom spoke "Fabian Tracey this stunning woman at my side is Bellatrix Riddle your mother"Bella smiled at her two twin terrors her Dark Prince and princess her Dark heirs and she said "Welcome home my babies" and soon the twins smiled and then the kids introduced themselves to Fabian and Tracey the first Girl Fabian spotted was a stunning blonde and when she spoke to him his heart dropped "Hi Im Daphne, Daphne Greengrass its and honour"when Fabian introduced himself he held Daphne's had as if it was fragile not wanting to break it he placed a kiss in the centre and made Daphne blush. An Italian boy Introduced himself to Tracey and said "Hi My name is Blaise Zabini i am humbled to be in your presence my lady" Tracey liked this boy like her brother liked Daphne. During the welcome home feast Tom asked his most loyal soldier "How goes our business Lucius" "It is going well my lord all the plans to show that foolish headmaster that we are loyal to the wizarding world" Fabian decided to join the conversation "Is this headmaster Mr. Dumbledore by any chance?" the question made everyone look at him and then Tom said "How do you know Dumbledore my son?"and then Fabian and Tracey started telling the whole group about how Dumbledore was visiting them at the Dursley's about once a year and then how he told them their parents were dead this made the whole group laugh and then Tom said "Well i guess we will have to deal with that after all i am the most feared man in wizarding Brattain" this made Fabian ask "Why are you the most feared man dad" then Tom told his twins that he was the Dark Lord Voldemort when people cross him but when he is calm and happy hes his normal self and soon Fabian caught on and said "Will you teach us to be like you dad" this made Tom and Bellatrix smile and so Tom said "Of course my twin terrors"and this was the beginning of the Dark heirs.

After the meal Tom told the kids to to Fabian and Tracey's room while the adults have a meeting to decided what will happen to the people responsible for taking the dark heirs from them. In Fabian's and Tracey's room Fabian told his new Friends that since his father has and order he and Tracey would have one and everyone in the room would be apart of it. This made the lot of kids smile and then Fabian said "Who ever can create a dark mark of their order a great design then we will use it and when we get our own wands Myself and Tracey will mark you our Order" and soon everyone apart from Fabian and Tracey started drawing on parchment creating their own dark mark. After and hour Fabian and Tracey looked through the drawings and deducted it down to three those three were Draco Malfoy's , Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott the others were not fussed about about their pictures being chosen and soon Fabian had the choice and chose Daphne's due to the creative image and the colour of the sickly green Killing curse mixed with red for blood and gold for the outline Draco rather liked the image and so when the kids were all called back down the stairs Fabian carried the image and when he was in front of everyone he spoke "While you were having your meeting myself and the other had the idea of having our own order and will work in the shadows of you lot but we will have a mark all our own" This surprised Tom and so he said "And what Mark will that be my son" and so Fabian held up the image of the new Dark mark and Tom loved it so he said "Why don't you have it done right now" and so Fabian said "Great idea dad" and so just to show he was not afraid Fabian went first followed by his sister then it was Daphne, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Tracey Davis and Blaise. Soon the children had their own Mark and they answered to no one but their parents and then the Dark lord himself and they would set their own missions up and give full reports to Tom when the mission was a success Tom was pleased with his son and daughter And so he said "Well now we have a Dark Prince and Princess do what you will and cause pain to your enemies" and soonall the kids nodded their heads and have an evil laugh that matched the one of the Dark lord himself.


	4. worried

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 4: Worried**

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was going through the new list of First years but he stopped when he came to Fabian and Tracey Riddle and he said to himself " I must go check on them today before dark" and so he had stood up and made his way to the fireplace. When the headmaster got to the fireplace he grabbed some Floo powder and called out "the Leaky Cauldron"and then he threw the powder down and he whirled away in the emerald green flames and exited through to the small dingy pub that separated the magical and muggle world. When Albus left the pub he turned his robes to that of muggle style clothing and then he founds and apperation point and then apperated away to Privet drive. When Albus made his way to number four he knocked on the door and waited for one of the Dursley's to answer but when the door opened the old headmaster was shocked to see a different family living there and so he asked "Would you know where i can find the people who use to live here please" the woman at the door said "Oh you mean the Dursley's yes they moved to America something about their niece and nephew living with their parents again" Dumbledore paled at the mention of the Riddles going back to their Father the Dark lord and so he thanked the woman and left privet drive forever.

After returning to Hogwarts Albus made his way to Minerva McGonagall's office with a look of pure horror on his face. When he entered the office he looked every bit of his age and Minerva spoke "What can i do for you Albus?" then Dumbledore started talking "Tom has them, Tom has his twins back were all doomed"Minerva had a shocked look on her face as she said "I thought you said they were safe with those muggles Albus"The old headmaster said "Well i was wrong Tom has them and i fear he may have already hurt them" Minerva was starting to worry but she just said "What if he can change his children are really nice children from what you have told me what if they change his heart" Albus just shook his head and said "I doubt it Minnie he has a soul as dark as the outside dark skies he will never change we lost him when he opened the chamber of secrets and unleashed the monster from within" Minerva had heared enough and so she nodded and said "So what shall we do Albus""We will wait until they start Hogwarts in September to see if they have changed and if they have we will have to turn them back to the light it might be time to call the order to see what we can do" and with that Albus left the office of his deputy head and made his way back to his own office.

The next day Albus had called the order to the school so he could have suggestions as to what he should do with Fabian and Tracey when they come to Hogwarts. Soon the Weasley's, Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Alister had entered the Headmasters office and then Minerva had joined and so the meeting had started. Molly weasley had asked "What is it Albus?" and so Dumbledore had spoken "I have made a huge mistake i let my ego grow when i took the Dark lords children away and place them with a muggle family and now the dark lord has gotten his twins Fabian and Tracey Riddle" this news shocked the order and then Alister Moody had spoken "What are we gonna do about that then?" then Albus continued "I want suggestions fro when they start School in September" Alister was the first one to speak "I say we kill them its hard enough with one dark lord we don't need another dark lord and a dark lady" Minerva was shocked at the answer and then she spoke for the first time "NO we will not harm two children no matter who their parents are we are meant to be light we can sway them to the light" everyone didn't agree with Minerva but she was not going to let anyone harm those kids while she lives and so she huffed and left the meeting while everyone else came up with ideas in the end Albus said "We will keep an eye on them any sign of Darkness and then we will end them" everyone was in agreement and that was the end of the meeting.

In Minerva's office she was starting to send the Hogwarts acceptance letters to the new students and she made a promise to herself "I will protect those two from the headmaster and the order even if it kills me" and so she sent owl after owl with letters for the new first years who will start in September. After sending the last letter Minerva went to her drinking cabinet and poured herself a shot of brandy to calm her nerves down and she pondered over the answers that most of the order had come up with to hurt the children of the most feared man in the whole wizarding world the bad he has done should not condemn his children to death not in a million finishing her fourth shot of brandy she decided to call an house elf to ask for some dinner and soon she started eating her meal savouring the taste with each mouthful and after she had finished she decided to call it a night and went to bed fore she had a job tomorrow helping a muggleborn in London get her school supplies ready fro September first and so she slept the whole night long while thinking of her charge and the two Riddle twins who will need protection upon arriving in this amazing school.


	5. diagon ally

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 5: Diagon Ally**

The next Morning Fabian and Tracey Riddle heared a screeching and clawing at their bedroom window so Fabian opened the window and let the owl deliver their letter but there was also a letter addressed to their father so Fabian and Tracey left their room in search of their dad. When the Riddle twins entered the dining room where they saw a huge breakfast waiting for them and so Fabian walked up to Tom and said "Father our Hogwarts letters had arrived but a letter also arrived for you" Tom thanked his son for the letter and when he opened it he could sense a warning so he took the letter out and read is before his eyes flashed red and his anger shown. After Tom finally calmed down he told his family what the letter said and soon Tracey let a few tears fall and Tom was quick to his feet cradling his daughter asking her whats wrong and so Tracey just sobbed while saying "The man wants us dead what have we done to him?" Tom told his daughter that nothing will happen to her and that he and his most trusted would escort the kids now know as the dark terrors to diagon ally so they could get their school supplies. When Fabian and Tracey heared that their father was going to take them shopping they decided to eat their breakfast and then they shot off to dressing in all black with their cloaks that had the Riddle crest, the black crest and the slytherin crest since their family was direct descendants to Salazar Slytherin. When the two children were about to leave a letter was left on Fabians bed and so Fabian read the letter out loud.

 ** _Dear Fabian and Tracey_**

 _ **James and I knew you were the dark lords children. We never supported Dumbledore or the light we are and will always be dark we knew we had to die protecting you and the dark lord was trying to come up with ways of not killing us so he gave us draught of the living death and we will be put in stasis until our friend Severus Snape can revive us just know that we care for you and try to find Mooney and Padfoot your gonna need then when the time comes and tell the dark lord that we will be back to serve him once again Love Lily and James Potter**_

 _ **PS: the money in the potter Vault is all yours tell the dark lord before Dumbledore gets it**_

After the letter was read Fabian and Tracey frantically ran down the stairs to their father and when Tom saw the faces of his twins he asked "What has you two running?" so Fabian handed the letter to Tom and soon Tom smiled remembering his friends the Potters who had a son before he was tragically murdered by a strey werewolf. When Tom smiled at his two children he said "Let's go" and soon Tom, Fabian and Tracey left Riddle manor so they could meet with Lucius Malfoy and Clyde Greengrass. When the three Riddles met their company for the day Lucius and Clyde addressed Tom as an old friend since they were friends when not in meetings and Fabian and Tracey were talking with their little group. After the greetings Tom saw a face he thought he would never thought he would see again and soon Minerva McGonagall looked up and saw the young man she taught so many years ago and so she walked up to the three men who were talking and she Smiled while saying "Did you get my letter Tom?" Tom nodded and so Minerva continued and said "Well i promise nothing will happen to them while im around" Tom smiled and said "That's why your my favourite professor and who do we have with you today?" Tom asked as he spotted a bushy haired girl with the sturn transfiguration teacher Minerva smiled and said "This is Hermione Granger an ambitious and cunning muggle born" Tom smiled and offered to pay for everything Hermione needed and Minerva smiled and asked if Hermone would like to join the group of kids. Hermione smiled and nodded as Fabian and Tracey introduced Hermione to everyone Draco took a quick liking to her and asked her if she would be interested in being friends and so Hermione said "Yes" and soon the Dark Terrors had an extra recruit.

While walking round Diagon Ally Tom took the kids to Gringotts where they each had 19857 gold galleons 1543 silver sickles and 134256 bronze knuts, Hermione was amazed at how Tom a man she had just met gave her loads of money and when she looked up at Tom he just said "For some spare books that you may want" Hermione beamed up at the man and said "Thank you i love to read" Tom smiled a genuine smile and said "So do I and my wife" Hermione was warming up to Tom and soon Fabian and Tracey handed the goblins a little message that told them to put the whole of the Potter fortune in their vaults which the goblins did and then they all left to get their robes. While everyone was getting measured Hermione was talking about the houses wondering if she would be a raven or a snake Fabian just said "No matter what house we will all be together as we are now" All the kids nodded their heads and soon they all ordered the best materials for their uniforms and winter cloaks and then the kids were told to be back in and hour so Tom Took everyone to a wand shop in knockturn ally. Everyone was wondering why they were coming this way until they saw the wand shop and so they went in and it was Tom who spoke "Olivanders are not really good with what we are looking for" and that was when a man who seemed to be in his sixties said "Welcome children if you will just choose certain wood and cores we can begin" so everyone had chosen their wood and cores but Fabian was different he had four wands and eight different cores so the old wand maker said "I shall make two wands for you" Fabian nodded and soon the man got to making ten wands and he asked for them to be back in two hours and so they left and entered diagon ally once more.

During the time in Diagon ally the nine soon to be first years had gotten their trunks and their books and each was bought a familiar and then they went and got Ice cream Fabian and Tracey got three very large ice creams to themselves and they enjoyed it all. After the hour was up the children went to pick up their new uniforms and cloaks and once they stored the new clothing in their brand new trunks did Tom shrink them and told the kids to place them in their pockets. After leaving Madam Malkins they all went to the apothecary for their potions ingredients and cauldrons philes and mixing material and they only got the best and after that they went and got their telescopes and then Fabian and Tracey spotted two people who they knew and so Fabian shouted "Uncle Siri Uncle Remy" When Sirius and Remus spotted the two running towards them they smiled and asked what they were up to and so Tracey told them that Dumbledore wanted to kill them and both men nodded with Sirius saying "We know"and just then Tom came in front of them and it was Sirius and Remus who told Tom the plans for the twins on the train and this infuriated the Dark lord and so to calm him down Tracey said "If that ginger wants to come and try then he will not be sitting for a while"and soon everyone laughed as they went to retrieve their wands from knockturn ally's wand store.


	6. summer ends

**the dark heirs**

 **chapter 6: summer ends**

During the the rest of the summer Fabian and Tracey had gone through their entire school books three times over and made notes on everything they had read. The dark heirs were excited to be going to a school that their parents had attended in their day but now it was their turn and they couldn't wait they were worried about the senile headmaster wanting to kill them but they knew that if the old fool tried anything they would be transported home by means of their portkey. Tracey was scared that Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore would attack her brother and then she would be alone but when she told Tom and Bellatrix of her nightmares Tom reassured her that both Fabian and herself would be ok if they gave no reason for the to be harmed since tonight was the last day of the holidays Tom suggested that the family talk about certain areas of the castle that they should go to in case of trouble. Tom explained how to open the chamber of secrets and the library that Salazar had built there the twins were amazed but they looked down when Tom said that the twins were the only ones to enter. After talking about the chamber and the basilisk that resides there Tom asked his House elves to make one hell of a large feast and then he invited his friends or in the mind of the dark lord his inner circle Remus and Sirius included for the twins.

When the floo network flared up the Malfoy family was the first to come through and all three of them bowed to Tom Fabian and Tracey and Narcisa hugged her older sister after the Malfoy's came the Greengrass family and this time Fabian decided to Kiss Daphne on the cheek making the girl in question blush bright red just as the parents bowed to them all soon everyone was there the zabini family the nott family and the carrows Draco looked a little down and so Tom asked "What ever is the matter Draco?" Draco looked at his uncle and said "Hermione isn't with us uncle i like the girl her family are nice" Tom nodded and said "Wait here" and so Tom apperated from his home and landed in front of a muggle home and when he found Hermione's magical signature he walked to the house and knocked waiting for answer. When the door was answered a man Tom thought to be Hermione's father spoke "Yes what may i do for you sir?" Tom liked the sound of the man and said "My children have become friends with your daughter Hermione i paid for her school things and wondered if you would like to come to my home for a splendid meal" The man who answered the door said "Just let me talk to my wife and Hermione" When the man left Tom waited for a while before returning and saying "We would be delighted my name is Dan by the way and my wife Emma is just getting ready" Tom introduced himself and the Dan asked how they would get to Tom's home. When the Granger family were ready Emma introduced herself to Tom and then Tom called for Trippy another house elf of his and asked her to take Emma and Hermione to Riddle manor and he would apperate with Dan and in seconds the Granger family were in a huge house that was beautiful and elegant with portraits of certain members of Tom's family his wife and Fabian and Tracey when they were first born before they were Tom lead the Grangers to the large dining room Tom showed the parents where they would sit and then Hermione joined Draco and then Tom took the head of the table and then the food magically appeared and soon everyone were talking about what the kids will be doing while in their first year like normal Severus had just entered and came in round about time the deserts came out Tom Knew Severus would appear at some point since he was getting ready for the students to start this year and so Tom asked Severus "Will you look after my twins Severus?" the question was something Severus had to come and so Severus replied "Yes Tom i shall" Tom nodded and knew why Severus or his other inner circle members call 'my lord' or 'master' because the two muggle parents wouldn't know or understand.

During the rest of the evening Tom offered to allow the Grangers resident in his guest quarters so they could all travel to Kings cross train station in the morning Hermione was worried since she hadn't brought her belongings with her but Tom said he had that covered and called Trippy and asked her to get Hermione's belonging and have some of Dan and Emma's clothes for a change in the morning and soon the elf had gone and reappeared with everything that they needed and so Hermione was allowed to join Tracey and Fabian talking about their subjects. When Tracey and Fabian showed Hermione all the work they had done from just three days of reading the whole set of school books three times over Hermione showed her workings too and when Hermione said her good nights she was taken to the guest wing to the room next to her parents so she could sleep for tomorrow would be her third day in the wizarding world going to the most amazing Wizading school in the whole world. The next Morning in Riddle manor three excited children were making their way down to breakfast before they double checked they had everything they would need for the start of term. During breakfast Tom asked if the kids were excited and the three soon to be first years just grinned and nodded while they were eating their food Hermione was talking about the serpents house and the ravens house she was keen to be in either of those houses and Tom said "Ahh my house you wish to be in the snake pitt would do you well young one i'm Lord Slytherin and Fabian is heir to that house so you will be happy there same with the ravens i knew the heir to that house he was a brilliant young man" Hermione nodded and then the kids all ran to their rooms to get their belongings before they were to leave the Manor.


End file.
